just a dream come true
by ELLA BELLA CINDERELLA
Summary: can one dream bring two people on diffrent continents togther.. kevin jonas and ella reynolds think their having seprate dreams till they meet in the same place as their dreams when their on holidays what will happen will romance arise you bet it will...
1. Chapter 1

Just a dream

Just a dream

I don't own any of these characters except well the made up ones lol

Is it possible for two people living on two separate continents to have the same dream at exactly the same time about each? Kevin Jonas and Ella Reynolds did. What happens when they both go on holidays at the same place as in their dream and finally meet? Will there be love on the cards. Well derr… read and find out what happens in just a dream.

"Can we go to the beach please please please please" Frankie and Joe yelled jumping up and down in front of Kevin and nick. They had only just arrived at Mudjimba caravan park in sunny Australia it was the first holiday the boys had had since they finished the best of both worlds tour with miley Cyrus and in a month the boys were going on a sold out solo world tour. Their parents had decide it was about time for the boys to have a break from the hustle and bustle of Hollywood so here they were in sunny Australia camping. Kevin sighed to himself looking over at nick shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on then" he sighed and Frankie and Joe broke out in song.

"Were of to the beach were of to the beach" they sung all the way to the beach until they got to the stairs to go down from the board walk. They stopped dead in their tracks grinning. They looked at each other grinning then began to rundown to the water racing each other down to the water. Kevin and nick looked at each other sighing softly before walking down the stairs sitting themselves down on the sand.

Half an hour later when they finally got Joe and Frankie out of the water the two boys were soaked head to foot but they didn't seem to mind. As they walked back to their camp site not one person recognized them it was great they were able to go out and not get recognized here. As they neared their site they noticed the people that were going to be camping next to them had arrived and the two adults were talking to Kevin and the boys parents they were laughing and talking together like they had known each other for ages when they had only just met. As the boy walked past their neighbors they saw a teenage girl sitting in the back seat with her knees up and a laptop sitting on her lap typing away furiously. She was an extremely pretty girl she looked to be about 17 or so she had straight black hair and only a hint of make up which was nice because all the girls in the states piled the make up on and it was just like they were wearing masks. This girl was wearing short black board shorts with purple hearts she had loose white t-shirt with a band that Kevin didn't recognize and he could see the straps of her bikini top around her neck that matched her board shorts. Kevin smiled to her as she looked up feeling like someone was watching her she smiled back at him and Kevin felt like his heart had skipped a beat she had an amazing smile it wasn't a pout or a full on teeth smile like the girls Kevin met in the states but it was a simple and beautiful smile as he kept walking with his brothers towards their camp he almost tripped over one of the ropes making the girl giggle and he smiled sheepishly at her before sitting down in a chair thinking about her. His mother looked over at him and called the boys over.

"Boys this is our neighbors the renolds, peter and Linda these are my boys this is Frankie" she said putting her hands on his shoulder.

"This is nick, this is Joe and this is my eldest Kevin" she said putting her arm around Kevin's waist because she was so much shorter then all her boys except Frankie who was almost her height at 10 years old.

"Ah well we only have one here with us our youngest Ella … Ella will you come here" Linda yelled over her shoulder. Just as the door opened a leg stepped out and Kevin's eyes followed the leg up to the girl he had been watching in the car she was middle height she was skinny and busty now as he looked at the shirt it read 'drop dead gorgeous' it was the bands name. She smiled at the boys as she approached as she reached her mother and father she smiled and reached her hand out to miss Jonas.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss…" she said passing because she hadn't officially been introduced.

"Jonas but please call me Denise" she said smiling she liked this girl already she was different to the girls she had met her age in the states. Ella smiled at the Denise.

"Im Ella" she said letting miss Jonas hand go and smiling towards the boys.

"Im Joe" Joe said stepping in front of the others extending his hand out to her. She took his hand and he brought it up to his lips and kissed it slowly making Ella giggle softly. Kevin and nick stood their rolling their eyes. But she didn't seem to be affected by it that much as soon as he let go of her hand and stepped back beside his brothers she turned to nick.

"Im nick" he said taking her hand and shaking it slightly before pulling it away and running off to catch Frankie who had just started chasseing some little ducks around the site across from them. Kevin and Ella looked at each other for a second before Kevin extended his hand to her.

"Im Kevin" he said softly their eyes locked for a few seconds and they held each others hands longer then she had held onto nicks or Joe and everyone noticed their connection. Looking at each other the parents smiled before Denise walked over to help peter and Linda set up. Joe stood there for a moment watching Ella and Kevin stare into each others eyes before bring his hand up in front of there eyes and clicked his finger waking them out of their stupors.

"What" they both said at the same time. Before everything went black all of a sudden…

"Kevin its time to get up our flight leaves at 2 its now 10 if you don't get up were going to be late" Kevin heard his mother yell up from the kitchen. Kevin groaned to himself realizing that Ella was all but a dream. If only he knew on the other side of the world a girl was waking from the same dream. She smiled to herself before having some one nudge her in the arm. She looked up into the eyes of her best friend Dylan.

He nodded his head towards the front of the classroom were the teacher stood glaring at her. It was the last class of the day and Ella had fallen asleep. Ella smiled sheepishly at the teacher. The teacher glared at her and turned back to the board. Thank god the term was almost over two weeks of sun sand and the beach.

She smiled to herself before resting her hands on her arms and looking out the window smiling. If only she met someone like Kevin when she went on holidays. If only she new

Well review and tell me what you think thanks heaps.

Peace. Love. Jonas

Selena11


	2. Chapter 2

"Look at this place guys its gorgeous" nick said looking around wide-eyed staring out the window of their renter car

"Look at this place guys its gorgeous" nick said looking around wide-eyed staring out the window of their renter car. They had landed safely in Australia the day after Kevin's dream and now they were on their way to the camping grounds. Kevin sighed to himself thinking about his dream girl. Why couldn't he meet someone like her she was simple and that's what made her irresistible to Kevin. Joe nudged him in the side making him look up at him.

"You ok" he said Joe may be the goof ball of the family but he had his moments when he acted his age. Kevin nodded his head and turned back to the window as he watched as they crossed a large bridge. Joe could tell something was up with his older brother but turned back to Frankie and began their game of I spy again.

"You're here you're here" Ella heard as a girl the same age as her came running from here camp site out to meet them capturing Ella in along hug as she got out of her parents car.

"Manda I just saw you a few days ago at school" Ella giggled as she to wrapped her arms round the girl as two teenage boys walked out of the tent manda had just came from.

"Yea manda move over so I can hug my best friend" Dylan said pushing manda out of the way.

"What's up doofus" Ella said wrapping her arms around the boy who towered over her when they broke apart she turned and smirked at the other boy.

"Mitch what's going on" she said slapping hands with him. Laughing at her he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her. They were celebrating the holidays and manda parents had invited them all to come camping with them. She giggled as a car pulled up right next to their site. Mitch pulled away from Ella but kept one arm tightly wrapped round her shoulder as they watched the family jump out of the car. Ella recognized them from somewhere but when Kevin came out of the car stretching he looked over at the teenagers staring at them. When Kevin saw Ella his eyes went wide and hers were the same. How was this possible was running through both their minds. Ella began to walk towards him and he began towards her. Manda Dylan and Mitch looked at each other shrugged their shoulders and walked back to their campsite. When Ella and Kevin reached each other they stood there for a second just staring at each other. Ella was staring up at the boy that had been in one of her best dreams the one she had though about but never thought had actually existed.

"Ella" Kevin said slowly. Ella nodded her head and smiled up at him.

"Kevin" she said making him smile then they both frowned slightly.

"How is this happening?" they said together. Just as Joe walked over to them leaning his arm on Kevin shoulder not seeing Ella standing in front of him till he looked down he smirked when he saw her.

"Hiya you're a pretty little thing, the names Joe, what's yours" he said winking at her making her blush Kevin frowned at his brother.

"Ah hi im Ella and thanks… I think," she said looking back to Kevin and Joe noticed.

"Do you two know each other?" he said pointing between them.

"Kinda" they both said together.

"Ahah" Joe said before walking away running his fingers through his hair. Kevin turned back to Ella.

"What are you doing here?" he said and she frowned.

"Me and my friends camp here each year to celebrate the school year finishing but this year is special because next year we will be year 12" she said grinning as she finished thinking about her last year of high school.

"What bout you" she said looking up into his brown eyes. All around them his family were setting up their site.

"Family holiday down under" he said smirking. She smiled up at him.

"So im guessing you're not from Australia" she laughed and he noticed her Australian accent.

"Nope were from Wyckoff new jersey," Kevin said smiling down at her. He couldn't believe this girl was real.

"Your along way from home ha" she said with a giggle.

"Hey did you have a dream a couple of days ago about… well about me" he said after a few seconds of watching her giggle making her stop her giggling.

"Yea I did its kinda freaky" she said grinning up at him that smile that had captured his heart in his dream it was even better in real life. He smiled.

"Me too how weird is it," he said just as Mitch came out from the tent.

"Hey Ella were going for a swim you coming beautiful" he yelled to her making Kevin frown.

' Beautiful' he mouthed d as she turned to Mitch.

"Yea ill be there in a sec," she said turning back to Kevin.

"I gotta go but ill talk to you later k… promise" she said before winking at him and skipping off to the others when she got their Kevin saw the boy who had called her beautiful start the interrogation looking over at him occasionally. Kevin saw Ella shake her head at the boy before pulling her shirt off to reveal a slender stomach tanned skin with a busty chest. She wore a tight halter blue bikini set that matched well with her black denim pants and as Kevin's eyes went over her stomach he noticed a belly button ring that matched the color of her blue eyes perfectly. She winked at him again when she noticed him watching her and she walked off with her friends leaving Kevin standing was he was dumbfound. How was this possible he thought to himself before going to grab his stuff from the car.

So what you think feedback would be great

Jobroslove

Selena11


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the jobros I love their music so much take a breath and when you look me in the eye is my favs at the moment

I don't own the jobros I love their music so much take a breath and when you look me in the eye is my favs at the moment.

Love selena11

"So who's the guy" manda said as soon as they had laid down on their towels at the beach and the boys had disappeared into the water. Ella looked over at her best friend and grinned sheepishly.

"You wouldn't believe me" she sighed. Manda frowned at this.

"Try me gurly," she said leaning her head on her hand and looking down at Ella lying on her back. Ella sighed before beginning her story.

"Ok the other day I feel asleep in class and had this dream about this awesome guy and well we were at Mudjimba and well that guys was Kevin" she said. Amanda looked at her with a blank stare.

"So you've met him before" manda said.

"No that's just it I dreamt about him," Ella said getting up sitting Indian style on her towel. As manda mouth fell open.

"So you've never met him before but you dreamt about him and poof here he is," she said looking amazed. Ella nodded her head at her best friend.

"And the weirdest part about it is he had the same dream about me" Ella continued and manda mouth fell open even more.

"How is that even possible" manda said and Ella nodded.

" I know it's kinda scary," Ella said.

"Scary more like kismet" manda said and Ella frowned at her.

"What" Ella said looking at her. And manda rolled her eyes.

"Kismet… you two were meant to meet" manda finished and laid back down on her towel as Ella sat there pondering this. Was it possible that that was the reason they had both had the dream that they were meant to meet. And if so what for. Ella had an idea but let it slid thinking it would never happen. Smiling to herself she laid back on her towel smiling to herself. It was definitely going to be an interesting summer.

Kevin sat down in a fold out chair two days later sighing to him. It had been two days and he hadn't spoken to Ella since the day they arrived she was either with her friends or he was with his family. As his eyes went over to be Ella was sitting with her friend Mitch the one that had called her beautiful giggling at him. Kevin frowned at the way they were together Ella was sitting directly in front of the table and Mitch was facing her with a leg on each side of the stool sitting very close to her with a guitar in his lap it looked like they were writing a song. Was it possible that Mitch was her boyfriend. Just as he thought this he didn't see Ella's friend manda come up and sit herself down across from him her knees almost touching his.

" Hi im manda Ella told me about you" she said smiling up at him making him look over at him. She was wearing a white tank top with the same band name that Ella had been wearing in his dream and a black short skirt and a hot pink bikini underneath.

" Im Kevin … ahah she told you bout that ha" he said rubbing the back of his neck as she nodded her head then followed his gaze to were he was staring at Ella.

"Their not together if that's what your thinking… they have been best friends since pre school everyone thinks they should get together but there not matched that way there to much alike to ever get together" she said smiling sympathetically at Kevin who smiled back at her. Just as Joe came over noticing manda sitting with Kevin and plonked himself down in the seat beside manda.

"Hiya im Joe and your name is" he said taking her hand in his just like he did to Ella's in Kevin's dream but to manda. Making manda blush crimson and look down at her shoes.

"Im manda" she said before looking back to Kevin.

"One piece of advice… come to the new years extravaganza tonight down near the beach theirs a huge festival come to the main stage around 7 and they'll be a heck of a surprise waiting for you" she said smirking at Kevin getting up out of her seat and excusing herself but not before she gave Joe a little finger wave and running off down the road towards the beach. Leaving Joe sitting there watching her leave. Joe turned to Kevin as he too watched her leave wondering what she meant.

"She's cute…." Joe said looking back at her then wiping his head around again "DIBS' he yelled throwing his arm in the air. Kevin just scoffed at his childishness before getting up and patting his head and disappearing into his tent. Joe watched him leave then got up and chased after manda catching up to her he stopped a few feet behind her to make it seem like he had walked the whole way casually. When he reached her side he looked down at her and smirked as she looked up at him and smiled her blonde hair glowing in the sunlight.

"So what's this new years extrav something or rather that's going on tonight about" he said to her as they walked down to the beach and she stopped to put her hair up in a high pony tail so the wind didn't wipe her in the face. She looked over at him and smirked up at him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she said.

"Oh come on you can tell me, " he said giving her the puppy dog eyes. She giggled at this.

"You'll just have to come see now wont you she said over her shoulder leaving him standing on the hill above the beach as she walked down the stairs he watched her for a second before running down towards her picking her up and running towards the water as she screamed for him to put her down and he just laughed as he kept on running.

When they reached the water he through her back over his shoulder into the water making her scream as she hit the water. Coming up her hair was all wet and in her face she ran her fingers through her hair and glared up at him as he came towards her standing in front of her.

"You think you're a real charmer don't you Joe" she said to him looking up at him towering over her their chests millimeters apart. He nodded his head smiling a shy little smile down at her making her giggle and he stared down at her and she stopped and really looked into his deep brown eyes that felt like they saw right into her soul. Joe felt like for the first time someone was really seeing him for whom he was He began to lean down to graze his lips against her but she looked away just as his lips touched hers.

"To soon" he whispered and she nodded her head at him. He sighed to himself but pulled her into a hug.

"Ill wait its ok but just wait in a few days you'll be begging to kiss me" he said grinning at her making her laugh again they stood their again looking at each other before Joe began to splash her and a war broke out between the two. Half an hour later manda realized the time and took a hold of Joe's hand and began to run up towards the campsite. As they neared the campsite he stopped her running by pulling her back and she landed a few centimeters in front of him he leaned down and kissed her cheek and smiled at her.

"Save me a ride on the Ferris wheel" was all he said before walking past her over to his site leaving a gob smacked manda standing their watching him leave.

"Manda come on we have to get ready" Ella yelled coming back from her shower and pulling her best friend over to the tents. In the end they came out wearing the same thing two black tank tops with the band drop dead gorgeous written across the front in white writing and two short white skirts. Ella had hot pink high top converse other feet and manda had some cute little sandals.

As they walked towards the beach they were the only ones that new that tonight's entertainment was Ella manda Mitch and Dylan who were the band drop dead gorgeous and they were the band playing tonight.

Dun dun dun lol

Well please review

Jobroslove

Selena11


End file.
